


Archive of our Oculi

by JayBarou



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, ao3AU, the fears are still real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: For a while, under the name SeemsObvious Jon had been a volunteer at the Archive... of our Own.He got a strange email by AliasBouchard naming him team leader for a series of problems that had appeared lately in the archive.Jon got the most competent volunteers he knew, Tim and Sasha, but they might be over their heads with the kind of problems they are being handed.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Warm Welcome to KnivesAndTea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TMA cast are voluntary staff at AO3. Tim, Sasha and Jon knew each other from before. Then Jon gets an email, apparently official, about needing help with a few problems in the archives and asking him to create a team. Jon doesn't trust that "Alias" guy nor the things he keeps sending their way but nobody in the team knows for sure what's wrong and can't prove a thing.

**From:** A.Bouchard@mail.com

**Subject:** New member in the emergency team

**To:** Sims_J@mail.com; thesash@mail.com; Stoker008@mail.com; mkbwood@mail.com

As mentioned in my previous email, the situation has overwhelmed our usual resources so we will need every pair of eyes we can count on. Thus I'm introducing KnivesAndTea to SeemsObvious's recently created Emergency team. He has been working with Polish translation teams so far, so I'm sure he will fit in this team in no time. Since KnivesAndTea is new I hope you will all bring him up to speed regarding how the last massive archive import created massive problems and how to solve them. I will be passing the new incidents to SeemsObvious and he will manage it with you however he sees fit. Thank you for your hard work.

** Last Minute Wranglers (5) **  
  
  
Alias_Bouchard added KnivesAndTea to the chat  
**Alias_Bouchard:** I hope @KnivesAndTea will be able to alleviate the workload.   
**TheRightKey:** Welcome!!  
  
**You:** Welcome.  
  
**TimTimney:** Welcome to the mess, Knives  
  
**KnivesAndTea:** Hi   
  


** Suspicious bastards (3) **  
  
**Sasha:** This seems extremely dubious management. Did you ask for help?  
  
**Tim:** Shady af  
  
**You:** Agreed. And I didn't. Does anyone know that "KnivesAndTea"?  
  
**Sasha:** Should we... add him here?  
  
**You:** That would be counterproductive.  
  
**Tim:** We already started this group because this sudden "team" is weird. A new member only makes it weirder   
  
**Sasha:** He seems nice  
  
**You:** He only said "hi". How do you go from "hi" to "nice"  
  
**Sasha:** ...   
  
**Sasha:** His fics seem nice  
  
**Tim:** You are a stalking menace, Sash!   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the skin works I can only thank CodenameCarrot, and La_Temperanza for their code


	2. Issue [unressolved] Unable to uncheck main character death

** Last Minute Wranglers (5) **  
  
  
**You:** @TheRightKey, I got a query that you might be able to sort out. Can you take a look or are you busy?  
  
**TimTimney:** Send it to all of us? Just in case we can help before she comes  
**KnivesAndTea:** We will do what we can :)   
  
**You:** Sent.  
  
**TheRightKey:** I'm here! I'm here. I was dealing AGAIN with MyTwistedMind  
  
**TimTimney:** F in the chat for TheRightKey   
  
**KnivesAndTea:** F   
**KnivesAndTea:** that bad?   
**You:** That would depend on your definition of bad.  
**TimTimney:** the worst   
**TheRightKey:** We had had complaints about his messages, I talked to him once and he latched onto me. He also hates SeemsObvious’s guts for some reason. **KnivesAndTea:** Wow!  
**KnivesAndTea:** Complaints? And he is not banned?  
**You:** He knows the guidelines to a fault, has never outright harassed anyone, but he makes those kind of comments that make you wish you hadn’t posted? **KnivesAndTea:** Oh! Those  
**TheRightKey:** “There was a typo”  
**TimTimney:** “This would be good if only you had a beta”   
**TheRightKey:** “The story is nice, but the characters are so OOC”  
**You:** The ones that look well-meaning and encouraging but actually...  
**TheRightKey:** And he always adds his little hahaha that somehow make everything worse. **TheRightKey:** "haha. You should accept some constructive criticism haha". UHG **TheRightKey:** That's when his comments make sense. If I didn't know better I would think it is a bot leaving the most confusing comments. Angst? "That was so adorable!hahah" "I liked the hands scene hahaha" there was no hands scene... Once I saw him leave a "???" and nothing else. **TimTimney:** Do you want to shout for a bit TheRight?   
**TheRightKey:** YES!  
**TheRightKey:** Because even though he was the one looking for problems he won't be the one getting banned! TwistedMind kept leaving comments In. Every. Chapter . of a Rick&Morty fic, and there were around 200 chapters??? Like: "haha, I lost interest in chapter 3, but I can't stop now, can I, haha"   
**TimTimney:** Uh oh **TheRightKey:** The author has replied with death threats, abuse, slurs and threats of doxxing, then tried to move the abuse to twitter too. **TheRightKey:** And someone denounced the situation. But TwistedMind just keeps laughing?! And that means he found this whole thing hilarious and will. Do. It. Again. He is Delighted.  
**KnivesAndTea:** Sorry for interrupting, but the query you sent us is real, right? Is it not a troll?   
**You:** Completely serious.  
  


**From:** Sims_J@mail.com

**Subject:** RW: Account hacked

**To:** thesash@mail.com; Stoker008@mail.com; mkbwood@mail.com

Query of AntonioBlake regarding account changes he did not do

\---

It started when I was rereading the old chapters of my fic before updating and I realized a minor character died. I didn’t remember writing this death, but it worked with the flow of the chapter, it even saved me from having to explain a plothole... but I had not written it. It is not just that I didn’t remember writing it, I had not planned to kill anyone in that particular fic. I thought it was weird at the time, but maybe I had written it a 5 am and I had forgotten about it. Then it kept happening.

Minor characters died; characters that I had not even introduced previously died. And the death scenes kept taking more and more space. I have copies of what I actually wrote in my laptop, and I pasted the old version over the new one, but the next day it had changed again. I went to check if something in my account was making it open for anyone to edit, maybe some collaborative feature had been introduced and it was activated by default. There was no such thing, of course, but that is when I realized all my fics, old and new, had now the "Major Character Death". Which explained a few of the recent comments I received. Not only that but now every chapter has a "The End" in the last line. I never do that.

By then I was sure my account had been hacked, so I changed my password. It did not work and now in all of my fics one or all the characters end up dead, no matter how many times I edit, It goes back to the death version as soon as I hit refresh. It got to the point where I had written a chapter, uploaded it, and as I was rereading looking for typos I noticed the chapter had already changed, AND the copy in my laptop had already changed. And when I checked a few hours later, there was a new chapter, with everything I had planned it to have, all the plot points that were not even a draft yet. There they were, but with more death. I don't know what to believe now, because the names of the side characters that keep dying changed at some point, and maybe it is just coincidence, but I feel like I know a fair number of them. 

I hope you will be able to help, because I don't know what to do anymore. 

** Suspicious bastards (3) **  
  
**Sasha:** This guy has bigger problems than an account hacked. Whoevergot to him, got to his computer, not to his account. And to do the kind of things he says? Wild. Maybe someone with a vendetta got to his phone and is listening in through his microphone. I have no idea, but this is too much for me. This guy should call some IT service at the very least  
  
**Tim:** Ghost hunters!  
  
**You:** He does sound like a troll, but if he is, he is very dedicated. I agree with Sasha, maybe he should go to IT.  
  
**Sasha:** If this is some threat from someone, it is the weirdest I've ever seen  
  
**You:** Why are you commenting here, though?  
  
**Tim:** Put it in the work group   
  
**Sasha:** Because this query should have never made its way to Jon, we agree this is either a troll or serious enough to throw the computer out of the window. Why send it to us??? What did Alias expect us to do here exactly?   
  
**You:** Maybe he didn't know what to do himself and delegated?  
  
**Tim:** Suspicious or stupid, the eternal question when a boss is involved.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 doesn't work like this, in case you were wondering


End file.
